The Illness or Of Bugs and Puppies
by Spotteh
Summary: When Kiba realizes he has a crush on his teammate Shino, he has to find the perfect way to confess. His idea is certainly unique... One-shot, minimal fluff, ShinoXKiba. Kiba-centric.


**The Illness**

Snarling as many curses as he could in frustration, a figure rushed about his room as he struggled into a shirt and pants at the same time. He was in sooooo much trouble if he didn't leave _right now_. But his partner and nindog had other plans- the lazy of fur whined in protest- he was not going anywhere today, not this early. He'd rather stay home, thank you very much. With a grumpy growl his master stomped out of the room, the house, the compound.

His annoyance had faded by then and he tried to shake off his grumpiness. He, Kiba Inuzaka, was barely ever seen until after noon and it was Sunrise-O-Clock currently. Stretching with a wince, Kiba admitted the sunrise was pretty, but he would never, ever, _ever _again wake up this early- and damn Shino for making him! Honestly, the dog-ninja could have said no like he usually did when Shino invited him out- he'd changed since then and this was the first step towards showing it. Besides, thinking about his stoic teammate made him more awake.

He did have to admit, if he was going to like another guy, no one would expect it to be Shino. He and his teammate had unofficially declared themselves rivals, always competing for who was stronger, faster, a winner. Despite the animosity towards each other, the two were extremely close friends, secretly intimate and trusting of each other. Still, Kiba hardly believed his own feelings when he realized it.

It all began a week ago on his last mission. Shino and he were meant to meet a Sound Shinobi-gone-spy which was usually a task for a single ninja. It was the first meeting with the ninja and Tsunade chose the safe way and assigned Shino as backup just in case. The dog-ninja has cursed and refused and yelled and growled before finally giving in; if Tsunade wanted him to have backup, he'd get it. Even the infamous Inuzaka stubbornness couldn't stand up to the combined will-power of his rival and his leader. The whole walk, the dog ninja huffed insults and curses at his rival, who finally silently sunk away.

The meeting was an ambush. Before he could react, two hidden ninja attacked. A long sword embedded itself in his right bicep and pinned it to the tree and a kunai inflicted a deep cut on his leg. He struggled, but only managed to elongate the arm wound that gushed like a waterfall. He growled helplessly as his left hand grabbed at the slice on his leg. His mind blurred with pain- everything dizzy- everything hurt. Akamaru whimpered somewhere, in pain. He heard the rough, merciless cackle and felt the air shifting as a kunai raced towards him. He flinched, his eyes shut, body tense, but it never came. Though the smeared world, he saw Shino, heard the grunts of enemies as they fell to his bugs, watched his teammate stand protectively over him.

The ninja was not like anything Kiba could remember. He was merciless and intelligent and he took down all three without moving too far or breaking a sweat. The dog inside of Kiba whimpered, acknowledging what he had long denied- Shino was an alpha. The show of dominance made Kiba's stomach twist in weird ways and his chest felt tight. Everything Kiba admired in a shinobi embodied perfectly. His friend proceeded to treat his wounds, and, when Kiba tried to walk, refused to let him and carried him back to the village. That was when Kiba decided he was also caring, loyal and strong. That made him everything the dog-boy admired in a person.

For the week and a half that he was in the hospital, or forced to stay at his house, he thought about his teammate. At first, he thought it was awe over the power and loyalty of the man. Then, he thought it was the fact he owed him one. He tried to get his mind off it many ways, like talking with the family dogs, practicing chakra control to his senses, reading his sister's medical scrolls. When that didn't work either, he resorted to the last thing in his arsenal- a stash of questionable magazines beneath his bed. Even they seemed boring in comparison to his new-found fawning over Shino. That was when he realized the shinobi symbolized Kiba's perfect mate- minus the fact he was a man.

Kiba didn't consider it a big deal. His clan was liberal, so they believed a person should do what they please when it came to love. If you love five people at once, go ahead- it's your funeral. If you like your best friend of the same sex- have a ball. As long as you were safe and honest, they really didn't care. That wasn't the problem. Shino's clan was the exact opposite from his- conservative, by-the-book people. At least, he thought so.

The leaf shinobi scratched the back of his head, confused by how he knew so little of his best friend's views. Of course, he didn't flaunt them like Kiba and his clan, but there must be some indication of his standing... He shrugged the thought away. He had already decided to confess as soon as he realized his feelings. He had mulled for the rest of the week over how he'd tell his friend. It had to be extraordinary because, one: an Inuzaka is always, always imaginative, and two: his teammate would never believe him unless he knew with a shadow of a doubt it was true. His plan was full proof. He obtained the perfect way to come out. The only question left was when, and where?

That part was made easy when he woke two days ago to find a note taped to his window: _Kiba, would you care to accompany me for breakfast at 6, two mornings from today? Why? In order to celebrate our mission success and your return to health. Please reply hastily. –Shino. _Kiba had grinned at his good luck and sent Akamaru off with a note: _Sure thing, man. –Kiba. _

Now, while on his way to the compound of the famed bug-users, Kiba felt only anticipation. He heard that most people would be nervous… or something… but he certainly was no normal person. He had confessed his love to people before, been rejected and it all seemed so childish to get upset over for too long. His confidence and friendly persona made it too hard to muse over it too long. This would be no exception- rejection would make him awkward and sad for a few days before he slipped back into his normal self. He stretched one more time with a smug smirk before knocking on the door of his teammate. His teammate opened the door almost immediately.

Kiba's heart fluttered slightly as he grinned at his friend, doing his best to ignore his feelings for the moment. His eyes slid off the shinobi's shaded eyes, down his exposed face to the tight black shirt he wore. Shino looked even more authoritative without that baggy coat. Now his muscles rippled with ease as he closed the door behind him, with a slight hello. Kiba flashed his teeth at his teammate: "Mornin', Sunshine. You just get outta the shower?"

Shino smirked at his friend, "I see you did not. Why? I can smell you from here." He ranked fingers through his wet hair as Kiba chuckled at their customary insults.

"Ya, ya. Why do you always get up _sooo_ early?" He whined as his friend led him off the porch of his house and down a nearby path. His companion simply shrugged, a faint smile on his lips that made Kiba's even wider.

"How are you feeling? I assume well. Why? You are using your arm now." Shino explained as he sat at a table sheltered by some trees. Kiba chuckled at the wording that was so uniquely Shino- it was kinda annoying, but cute.

"I'm fine… but," with a flash of seriousness in his eyes, he started his plan, "I am sick."

"You have an illness…"

"Yes.." the dog user replied softly, eyes downcast to hide the amusement in them, "I think… I got it from you. There's really nobody else it could be."

He felt the other man stiffen. "It couldn't be. Why? I am perfectly healthy. What illness do you possess?"

"It's… pretty serious," he looked up into his friend shades, searching for his eyes. One of his hands took the other's in its clutch. Kiba squeezed the hand to hide a shiver before continuing: "You see, I have… the love-bug and I got it from you!"

The man finished triumphantly. The silence following it was awkward since Kiba's hand was still wrapped around his friend's. Shino's face was calm, but Kiba knew he was a shinobi and capable of hiding such emotional displays. The anticipation of the answer was killing him. He shifted in the chair, trying to avoid the oppressive air around him. Maybe this wasn't so good of an idea…

"Kiba," the bug user's commanding, even tone grabbed his teammate's attention right away. "Are you being serious… about this... lovebug?"

Kiba could only nod an affirmative, trying to see past the shades to get a hint of emotion. His own eyes widened as he felt his hand being squeezed. It was soft, not hard or angry.

"I suppose you could say," Shino softly whispered, "that I feel a bit of… puppy love myself."

He chuckled as Kiba smirked. "That was_ sooo_ cheesy, Shino." He poked his friend, who huffed at him.

"Like the 'love-bug thing was better."

"'Ey, shuttup. That was clever." Kiba wrinkled his nose at the shinobi, who only chuckled again.

"Why don't you make me shut up?" The sunlight reflected off his friend- his crush's- black glasses as he leaned teasingly forward. Flashing his fangs, Kiba did just that.

**Note:**

**Could I resist? No. Sorry this was sooooo cheesy. It was just too perfect. **

**I realized I suck at romantic parts. This is because I don't have a romantic bone in my body, or maybe because I think romance is a waste of my time? I'm weird like that. -.- chao.**


End file.
